Wireless display (WD) or Wi-Fi Display (WFD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. The source device and each of the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices with wireless communication capabilities. As mobile devices, for example, one or more of the source device and the sink devices may comprise mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, one or more of the source device and the sink devices may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, and the like, that include wireless communication capabilities.
The source device sends media data, such as audio video (AV) data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices renders the received media data on its screen and audio equipment.